The Consequence of Pancake Mix
by jadeoftheworld
Summary: An Oc filled adventure. Come join the adventures of Jade and her best friends Mina and Nalaa as they're one day kidnapped and taken to the naruto world! But why were these three taken? And just what purpose do they serve? OCxLee OCxNeji OCx?


**Hello all and welcome to my first story! This is the first thing I've ever posted on fanfiction so please feel free to leave tips under the reviews. Also please note it takes me a veeeeeery long time to come up with story parts so when the chapters will probably be spaced out.**

**Mina:** I belive your forgeting something.

**Jade: **What? what I forge-OH! well ehem *clears throat*** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM IT!** I do however own my oc's so NO TOUCHY!

**Nalaa: **I don't wanna be touched!

**Mina:** Yea yea we know. Just start the story already!

So without further delay I present to you my story! Enjoy~

* * *

"This was all for pancakes"

That was the only thought going through my head as I was being carried away by some unknown kidnapper. But, before I get to that let me explain how this all begin.

You see it all began one bright Sunday morning. I slept in late like I always do and woke up carving some pancakes. After googling a few impossible recipe's I finally decided to just go buy some pancake mix. Walking to the store wouldn't take to long so I showered first and just changed my pants from the longer ones to a pair of brown shorts. It all matched with my green tank top anyways so it didn't matter. After slipping on some flip-flops and grabbing some money and my keys I headed out the door. It was pretty nice outside but very windy, my messy blonde hair was going everywhere. Pushing it out of my eyes I rounded the corner of my block heading past a line of trees.

It was then that I noticed it. Along with the scuffle of my flip-flops on the concrete I could also here the quiet tap of another pair of footsteps. Being the paranoid person I am I immediately looked behind me and, seeing nothing continued walking. I was out of the trees now passing the middle school in town. The looming brick building was quite the sight in the morning sun and I stopped to admire it. That's when it happened again, that same tapping sound. I turned around again just in time to see a shadow rushing into the school's hedges. Picking up the pace I started a light jog before going to full speed. Someone had defiantly been there, and now I heard them chasing after me. Looking back I saw the figure, a tall man getting closer and closer. He would be in arms length within a few minutes.

Running out of options I then dashed across the street. Thank god it was early otherwise I would have never made it. I ran to the community center that was conveniently across from the school. There was always a car in the lot which meant someone to help! My stalker was still hot on my heels though so time was of the essence. Hopping a few bushes I headed towards the door, I could even see the receptionist at her desk! I let out a yell only to be cut short by a hand over my mouth. Damn it! Caught in my stalkers grasp. Frantically kicking my legs different plans flashed through my head. One stuck, aiming my foot I gave a hard kick backwards and bingo, my stalker was down. Wriggling free of his grasp I once again took off not even bothering to look back. I was closer to the door now and could clearly see not one but two people in the building. Oh happy day! I was gunna make it!, or so I thought. Once more I was caught though this time my stalker was a little wiser and scooped me up bridal style before slinging me over his shoulder.

"What the hell man! I am **NOT** a sack of potatoes!" I shouted beating my fist against his back. My captor was oblivious though instead lighting up a cigarette he began to talk, to whom I didn't know.

"This is Gray Smoke I have the target." Then a voice replied though it sounded fuzzy as if talking through a walkie-talkie. "Good work Gray Smoke you may return home. The others will be waiting." That was the last thing I heard. After that I'm not quite sure what happened but everything went black.


End file.
